


Identity

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: It was a strange thing to go from chatting about Guilty Kiss, to now chatting with Guilty Kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby’s favorite band was in town. You couldn’t tell by looking at her, but she was a huge Guilty Kiss fan. The outfits, the glamour, the heavy rock, everything they did was intense but beautiful. Ruby was part of a fairly conservative family. She was taught to be chaste and pure and polite. Guilty Kiss gave her an outlet, a chance to be a rebel, to learn that there’s more to life than being prim and proper. The trio had opened her eyes to passion, angst, love. It was with the greatest secrecy that Ruby indulged in this fantasy world, but in her mind, it was better that way, it was as if they were singing for her, and her alone.

She adored all the members of Guilty Kiss, but without a doubt, her favorite was Riko. She was spicy, sexy, dangerous – all the things Ruby was told she couldn’t be. She could listen to that angelic voice for hours on end, stare into those unwavering golden eyes until she went blind. She’d do anything to meet her idol.

* * *

“Ok class, everyone pick a number, we’re switching up the seating chart.”

Teacher’s unexpected announcement was met with a couple groans, some cheers. Ruby didn’t particularly mind where she sat in class. She was a diligent student, and her friends happened to be in different classes than her, as long as she wasn’t next to anyone obnoxious, she’d be satisfied.

Ruby peered at the slip of paper she’d extracted, matching it to the number on the chalkboard.

_Back window seat, huh? I guess that’s a good spot._

She hummed to herself, finding her desk and hanging up her bag. She sat down, staring out the window. Her continuous humming reminded her that Guilty Kiss was in town. A frown escaped her lips as she lamented the obvious. Tickets to their concerts were hella expensive, and besides, there’s no way she’d even be allowed to go to a rock concert.

“E-Excuse me…?”

Hm? Was someone talking to her? She peered to her right to see a classmate nervously eyeballing her. Ruby had seen her around before. The familiar black-framed glasses perched clumsily on her face, wild auburn hair in a messy bun. What was her name again?

“Y-Yes, can I help you?” Ruby wasn’t used to other classmates approaching her, she tended to mind her own business, and everyone else seemed to do the same.

The girl spoke softly, “I-Is that... _Guilty Eyes Fever_ that you’re humming?”

Ruby felt her face heating up. Damn. Her mouth had betrayed her. All it took was a little humming and her secret was exposed like that. She instinctively pled for mercy. “Please don’t tell my sis! I-I only know them from the radio, yeah! I’m not like a _super_ big fan or anything! Heheh….”

Her classmate eyed her suspiciously. “I-I’m not gonna tattle on you or anything…” She giggled, which Ruby found alarmingly cute. “I like their music too. I just knew I recognized that song you were humming.” She smiled at Ruby, whose heart instantly filled with warmth. Was this what it was like to meet another fangirl?

The pigtailed girl breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ve never met another Guilty Kiss fan before. Ah, sorry! I’m Ruby, by the way. Ruby Kurosawa. I know you’ve been in some of my other classes, but I can’t seem to remember your name…”

“N-No worries!” The redhead fretfully reassured her. “It’s nice to officially meet you, Kurosawa-san. You can just call me Sakurauchi-san.”

* * *

Ruby practically skipped home that day, humming the same tune that ironically exposed her, except this time with more purpose. She made a new friend that day, and was over the moon that Sakurauchi-san was a Guilty Kiss fan, just like her. They spent all of lunch and homeroom talking about the band. Sakurauchi-san was, unfortunately, in the same boat as she was, unable to procure tickets to their upcoming concert. But that just meant the two wouldn’t have to wallow in self-loathing by themselves, they could do it together.

Ruby sighed, happily. She wondered why she just now crossed paths with Sakurauchi-san. She was pretty reserved, not unlike Ruby, it was apparent she wasn’t much of a conversationalist either. But she _was_ cute, a girl with her looks would usually be quite popular. And then there were those eyes. Deep golden irises that reminded Ruby a lot of her idol, Riko. Someone like that usually stood out in a crowd. But maybe Sakurauchi-san was just shy. Maybe she kept out of the limelight on purpose. It made sense. That kind of attention must get pretty tiresome.

* * *

Cleaning duty used to be such a chore, but since it was organized by seating arrangement, that meant Ruby got to spend time with Sakurauchi-san. What was usually just the incessant sloshing sound of the mop was now replaced by lively chatter and melodic renditions of various Guilty Kiss songs.

“Ahh, Sakurauchi-san, your voice is so lovely! I wish I could sing like that!” Ruby beamed at her classmate.

“E-Eh? I-I’m not that good…T-Thank you though, I appreciate it!”

The back and forth banter went on for a while, and soon enough, the classroom was clean as a whistle, Ruby almost wished there was more for them to clean. As the two started to gather their things, Ruby found her ears greeted by the sounds of shattered glass. As she traced the trajectory of the unidentified flying object, she found a baseball rolling along the newly polished floor, and one frazzled redhead knocked to the ground. As Sakurauchi-san rubbed the bridge of her nose, Ruby noticed her glasses had been knocked off.

“Sakurauchi-san! Are you OK!?” Her worry was quickly replaced by confusion as she recognized that familiar face. “Wait a second…”

The girl’s auburn hair fell loosely out its bun, falling neatly on her shoulders. As she looked up at her friend, with those dazzling golden eyes of hers, she could tell Ruby had finally figured it out.

“Y-You’re Riko!??” Ruby stood, star struck, before remembering her friend had just been injured. “Ah I’m sorry! Are you OK?” She extended her hand to her fallen classmate, going numb upon feeling the soft fingertips that slowly grasped her own.

“I-I’m fine…” the girl managed to say. She looked to be on the verge of tears, but not from the injury. “Ruby-chan, I’m sorry!” She hastily bowed to her classmate, who could only stare back blankly as she attempted to control the frantic beating of her heart. “I-I never meant to lie to you…But you’re right, I’m Riko…” She hung her head in defeat, waiting for a response from the pigtailed girl.

Technically, Riko had never lied to Ruby. Her family name was indeed Sakurauchi, something even the most hardcore Guilty Kiss fans would be woefully unaware of. She couldn’t acquire tickets to the concert because, well, she was headlining it. And while Ruby assumed she was a fan, Riko never outright labelled herself as one. She _did_ say she liked their music, which, of course, made sense.

Ruby must’ve blinked a thousand times over at the girl bowed before her. What should she say? This was her idol after all, the one she’d been dying to meet. She’d imagined this scenario in her head so many times. She’d ask for an autograph, do the classic GK pose, summon the Fallen Angel, Yohane. But none of that seemed to matter now. Her beating heart took over as she enveloped the girl in a hug, squeezing her tightly, barely thinking of the consequences.

“T-There’s no need to apologize,” Ruby spluttered through scattered tears. “Right now I’m the happiest girl in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol gotta wake up in like four hours, so I'm gonna split it up into two chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby plopped on her bed, exhausted. She and Riko had talked for hours. While their friendship hadn’t changed, Ruby had found it hard to contain her inner fangirl, and had been dying to ask Riko all sorts of questions. She was relieved that Riko had obliged, happily and enthusiastically to boot. It was a strange thing to go from chatting about Guilty Kiss to now chatting _with_ Guilty Kiss.

The most striking thing that Ruby noticed was that Sakurauchi-san was not at all like her Guilty Kiss persona. The glasses did well to mask her physical likeness to Riko, but the way she acted would’ve alone fooled anyone. To this inquiry, Riko had blushed, denying that “Sakurauchi-san” was simply an act.

“If anything, the Guilty Kiss side of me is an act…” Riko claimed, fighting off the momentous flush of her cheeks.

“Ehhh? Really? So all the sexiness, the demonic stuff, that’s all an act?” Ruby was fully absorbed, waiting on Riko’s every word with bated breath.

“Well…let me rephrase that…” She adjusted her glasses, something Ruby now took note of with great interest. “I’m normally as you know me, kinda shy and quiet. It’s just a part of who I am, I can’t help it really… But Guilty Kiss gives me a chance to be confident and as loud as I want. I…I guess I don’t know how to bring the two halves together…”

Ruby couldn’t help but admire Riko. It was one thing to listen to Guilty Kiss to escape reality, it was another thing to actually live it. Her disguise could be as simple as wanting to hide, from the fans, the spotlight - Ruby had been quick to assume as much when she first met Sakurauchi-san. But the more she listened, the more Ruby realized she was a lot like Riko. They were both living in two different worlds, struggling to bring the pieces together.

Riko hadn’t requested it of her, but Ruby knew she had to keep Sakurauchi-san’s identity a secret. After the initial onslaught of questions, Ruby took a step back, not wanting to smother her friend. And so the two fell back into the same pattern they had come to know, and daily life went on as usual.

* * *

Riko had explained, that due to their touring schedule, she often left school for long periods of time, relying on a tutor to keep up with schoolwork. Their current tour kept them in the area for the next couple of months, for which Ruby had been glad, but it was still inevitable that Riko would eventually have to leave. But while she was here, Riko was just a normal high school girl. Her closed off personality kept her from making many friends, but she was glad she met Ruby. They started off as friends before anything, and Riko made sure she saw Ruby as such, rather than just another fan. Of course, she was truly grateful that Ruby was such a big fan, Sakurauchi-san wasn’t used to such often praise in a domestic setting. But Ruby wasn’t just another rabid fangirl or an obsessed groupie. She was a caring human being, a friend.

In the time that they had left, Riko wanted to do something for Ruby. The most obvious idea had been to get Ruby tickets to their concert, but Riko knew tickets were a hot commodity, even amongst the band members. With the amount of shows they played, and the strict contractual obligations they were under, they pretty much had little say in the day-to-day logistics of their touring. Hell, even backstage was off limits to all but family and band personnel. But perhaps she could use that to her advantage. She knew, as a fan, Ruby would appreciate the gesture. But more than that, Riko wanted Ruby to be there, to listen to her perform.

“Ruby-chan!” Riko excitedly approached her classmate who had been stuffing books into her locker.

“What’s up, Sakurauchi-san?”

 _Nailed it._ Ruby didn’t know how many times she had caught herself about to expose Riko’s identity.

“I was thinking, and it’s not like a guarantee or anything, but I might be able to get you a backstage pass to the concert this weekend! T-That is, if you wanted to go of course…” Riko twiddled her thumbs, afraid of coming on too strong.

Ruby’s eyes lit up, bright turquoise irises that Riko realized she hadn't noticed before. “Seriously!?? That’d be so awesome!” She shadily glanced around the hallway to make sure they were alone before lowering her voice. “It’s like my dream to go to a Guilty Kiss concert! Well I guess my number one dream was to meet you,” she mentioned, offhandedly, “but this is definitely number two on my list!”

Riko found herself blushing, to which her classmate was oblivious. “O-OK! I-I’ll let you know---”

“Oh but…” Ruby’s enthusiasm quickly fizzled. “How would I get out of the house for the night…?” she asked, more rhetorically than to Riko. Her determination met her halfway, as she offered Riko an exasperated smile. “I’ll find a way…somehow.”

* * *

“Onee-chan…please…I have to go!”

“Absolutely not!” Dia scoffed, turning her back on her sister. “I can’t lie to mother and cover for whatever frivolous activities you have planned. Although it would _help_ to know just what you’re sneaking out to do.”

“I-I told you, I’m visiting a friend---”

“Cut the crap, Ruby, you wouldn’t be coming to me if you were just ‘visiting a friend.’”

As expected of Dia, Ruby knew she’d be a tough cookie to crack. As Ruby racked her brain for an out she realized she had a trump card. A secret she knew about Dia that no one else knew. A secret that Dia would be astonished to discover that Ruby had found out. Ruby felt a pang of guilt, she didn’t want to play dirty. But perhaps it didn’t have to be that way. Ruby didn’t have to threaten her. After all, this secret made her and Dia one and the same.

“Onee-chan…you love school idols, right…?”

“W-What!?” Dia uttered, surprised.

“You went to the µ's concert last year, didn’t you?” Dia couldn’t bring herself to object, she was cornered. “I saw all the merchandise and posters in your closet when I was doing laundry…”

Dia gulped audibly, “A-Are you blackmailing me, Ruby…?”

“No, I would never!” Ruby shook her head vehemently. “…My favorite band of all time is playing tonight…It’s been my dream for years to go to a concert, to experience it, just once!” Ruby hung her head solemnly, whispering to herself, “I don’t want to let her down…”

The older sister felt tears welling up inside. Ruby was growing up. She was a young woman capable of making her own decisions, capable and willing to chase her own dreams. She saw a lot of herself in Ruby. Who was she to hold her back any longer?

Dia hugged her sister, gently combing her hair with her fingertips. “Just this once, ok?”

* * *

Ruby arrived at the stadium, heart beating a mile a minute. She’d never been this excited in her life. She was finally here, today, she would see Guilty Kiss.

She nervously flashed her backstage pass to the guard, who let her in. Riko had texted her to meet her in the dressing room, so Ruby clumsily stumbled around the expansive labyrinth, hoping not to get lost. As she found herself staring down the same hallway for what seemed like the thousandth time, she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hey there, little demon, lost your way?”

Ruby turned to find herself face to face with Guilty Kiss’ resident fallen angel, Yohane. “O-Oh my God, y-you’re Y-Yohane!” she managed to stutter.

“Yup, that’s me.” The dark-haired girl flashed a cheeky grin at her star-struck fan.

Remembering Yohane’s initial inquiry, Ruby confirmed her dilemma. “I-I’m a friend of Riko’s, she told me to meet her in the dressing room…”

“Ah, ok, you’ll want to take a right down this hallway, it’ll be two doors down on your left.”

“T-Thank you!” Ruby uttered. “O-Oh, g-good luck out there!”

The pigtailed girl almost squealed as Yohane flashed her signature pose. “Thanks, little demon.”’

 

As Ruby approached the dressing room she found her encounter with Yohane did nothing to calm her nerves. She gulped anxiously, her fist shaking as she knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Riko’s voice beckoned.

Ruby timidly opened the door to find Riko at the vanity, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Upon hearing the door creak open, Riko jumped up, rushing to hug Ruby. “Ah, I’m so glad you could make it!”

She’d hung out with Riko every day for the last month, without so much as a stutter when it came to being next to her idol. But at this moment Ruby found herself completely frozen. Stepping back, Ruby drank in all that was Riko Sakurauchi. She wore a tight white blouse, accompanied by a black jacket and violet bowtie. A single red rose was perched in her magnificently silky auburn hair, the long locks falling past her shoulders. The sweet scent of her perfume lingered from the hug. Ruby found herself smitten all over again. Riko was absolutely gorgeous.

“Something wrong, Ruby-chan?” A hint of worry laced Riko’s voice, noticing Ruby had been abnormally quiet.

Ruby shook her head, still mesmerized. “N-Nope. Y-You look amazing…”

“E-Eh?” Riko instinctively moved to cover her flushed cheeks with her hands. “T-Thank you…”

As the two silently struggled with their respective embarrassments, a sharp voice cut through the air. “Ah, who might this be, Riko-chan?”

Riko let out a squeal of surprise before seeing a tall blonde propped against the door. “M-Mari-san! This is Kurosawa-san, a friend of mine…”

Meanwhile, Ruby, who hadn’t recovered from her hug with Riko found herself in shock once more. She was staring at the final member of Guilty Kiss. The trifecta was complete, she could die happy now. “N-N-Nice to meet you!” Ruby swiftly bowed her head, deeming a handshake too informal.

“The pleasure is all mine~” There was a playful lilt in the blonde’s voice, one that Ruby had grown to adore. “Ah, but Riko-chan, you know the rules, no friends allowed backstage.”

Riko froze, she’d forgotten all about that one little stipulation. And this was Mari, Riko couldn’t tell her that Ruby was family, Mari would see through that ruse in a second, on top of the fact that she knew all the members of Riko’s family. She’d have to say something though, the last thing she wanted was for Ruby to get booted out. Panicking, no other solution came to mind.

“S-She’s actually m-my…my girlfriend!”

Ruby and Mari both looked at Riko, surprise not the only emotion Ruby was feeling.

“Ehhh~” It was Mari who spoke up. “Riko-chan, I’m surprised! I didn’t think you had it in you!” She smirked, a devilish, guilty smirk. “In fact, I’m inclined to believe you _still_ don’t have it in you.”

“A-Are you saying I’m lying??” Riko attempted to defend herself.

“No, no, of course not,” Mari cooed, lying through her teeth. “But maybe I’d believe you if you kissed her.”

Riko gulped audibly. As expected of Mari, Guilty Kiss’ resident prankster. There was no way out except to comply with Mari’s demands. Or perhaps Riko simply preferred it that way; deep down she truly wanted to kiss Ruby. She hesitated, before resting her hands on Ruby’s shoulders, staring long and hard into her shining aqua-green eyes, eyes which silently pleaded with her.

_You don’t have to do this, Riko._

“I’m sorry Ruby-chan,” Riko mouthed, silently. Her head moved closer to that of the other girl’s, never breaking eye contact until their lips met and she closed her eyes.

Riko’s mouth was soft and moist. She tasted sweet, just as Ruby had imagined in all of her fantasies over the years. This couldn’t be happening. Her idol, the girl of her dreams was locking lips with her, _still_ locking lips with her. She felt the same sensation whenever Riko sang, sang to her and her alone. There were so many reasons why she loved Guilty Kiss, but by far, the most important reason, went by the name of Riko Sakurauchi.

_There’s no need to apologize._

Because right then, Ruby was the happiest girl in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay in school kids


End file.
